


The Influence of Madness: A Telephone Fic

by DanceInTheKitchen, kourota, Louie_writes, MangaManiac, Toboe1087, trixie_moon, TsukkiNoNeko



Series: Creative Chaos Telephone Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slight kuroken, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), telephone fic, writers telephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/DanceInTheKitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/pseuds/kourota, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was not a morning person.This was a well-established fact that the entire team knew, and yet here he was, yawning and staring at the sunrise.He had never felt a stronger desire to commit murder.
Series: Creative Chaos Telephone Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Influence of Madness: A Telephone Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a telephone fic written by seven authors. Each author only had access to the piece directly before their own. We hope you enjoy the resulting chaos!

****

**#1 Toboe1087**  


Tsukishima Kei was not a morning person.

This was a well-established fact that the entire team knew, and yet here he was, yawning and staring at the sunrise.

It was far too early to deal with this.

Training camp matches didn’t start for another two hours and his alarm hadn’t been set to go off until an hour and a half from now.

But no. The idiot captain had come into the Karasuno room and started dragging Tsukishima’s sleeping bag outside. Tsukishima had been incredibly confused, but by the time he’d fully woken up and managed to pull his arms out of the sleeping bag, they’d already been out in the hallway and Kuroo had clapped a hand over his mouth, shoved his glasses onto his face, and started hissing that Tsukishima was going to wake everyone up.

Tsukishima had never felt a stronger desire to commit murder.

On top of that, Kuroo had woken him up for a good luck ritual.

It was a training camp. Why the hell did they need to do a good luck ritual? Why did it need to involve Tsukishima? He didn’t even go to the same school! And why were they doing a good luck ritual on the last day?!

Nothing made sense.

Tsukishima’s only hope was that Yamaguchi would wake up early and come to rescue him. For now, he was stuck behind the third gym, waiting for who knows what.

He stared enviously at Kenma, who was fast asleep, curled up in a sleeping bag over by the fire.

He still didn’t know how they’d managed to start a fire. He would suspect Akaashi’s involvement, but the setter was nowhere to be seen.

No, it was just Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Kenma.

And he still had no clue why he was here.

“Awww, come on, Tsukki! Don’t be annoyed! I made you coffee!” Kuroo gestured to the copious cups of black liquid that sat on the ground next to the fire.

“That doesn’t deserve to be called coffee.”

“It’s good!” As if to emphasize his point, Kuroo took a sip and somehow managed not to gag.

Tsukishima stared at him incredulously. “You have no tastebuds.”

“I have excellent taste! Kenma says so!”

“Kenma-san is half asleep, so excuse me if I think you’re lying.”

“I’m not!” Kuroo groaned, sitting down next to the fire and sulking as he sipped on his black tar. “You should be honored, you know! We’ve never included anyone else in this before.”

“I’d rather sleep.” It had been a long week and he was tired, like any normal person would be.

“Come on! Bo and I have always done this, and we’ve always had great games right afterwards!”

“The first games of the season are always the easiest. Of course you’ve had great games afterwards.”

“Don’t be such a downer.” Kuroo patted the ground next to him. “Join me! We want Karasuno to have good games and make it to Nationals!”

Tsukishima sighed. He supposed it would at least be warmer next to the fire; the morning air was chilly.

Reluctantly, as if each step was toward certain doom, Tsukishima moved closer to the flames.

****

****

**#2 Trixie_Moon:**

Kenma stretched awake with a yawn, “Pass the coffee,”

Tsukishima sighed and passed it to the elder setter. Kenma greedily drank it, barely taking time to breathe. 

“Don’t choke,” warned Tsukishima. 

Kenma shrugged. 

Satisfied with his drink, or at least seeming that way, Kenma wiped his mouth and put down the coffee. He scooted closer to the fire, warming his hands up. “I heard everything,” he said easily. “You’re right, Kuro lacks tastebuds. Unfortunately, this isn’t his own coffee. It’s a mixture my mother makes, and it’s quite good,”

Tsukishima sighed. “All right, I’ll try it again.”

And Kenma was right. It suddenly tasted much better. But he didn’t know why. Maybe he should ask Akaashi-san. He had just come out of the building anyways, carrying what appeared to be a bucket of water. 

He put the fire out without another word, simply giving them a look as if to say to keep their silence. Tsukishima nodded in acknowledgement.

****

**#3 Louie_writes:**

It got cold without the... ritual fire to warm them, and the coffee wasn‘t it‘s warmest either, exposed to too early morning air.

“What are you doing here?“ Kei asked Kenma eventually.

“Kuro drags me places, I don‘t really have a choice.“ Somewhere far off there was the noise of Kuroo and Bokuto squealing and laughing, running away from an angry Akaashi ranting about fire safety and other things to keep in mind during training camps like this.

Kei hummed in acknowledgement and drank more coffee. It was a shame about the quickly dropping temperature, but at least he had gotten used to the taste.

“Do you believe in it though, the ritual?“ He asked after a moment.

Kenma stared at the hot coals of the fire Akaashi had killed. Red gleam trying desperately to come back to life, but struggling against the now wet wood.

“I don‘t think some sort of supernatural deity is going to help us win if we do all this, let alone all of us, if that‘s what you‘re asking,“ Kenma took a sip from his coffee, still staring at the struggling coals. „I think dumb moves like this are good for the moral though, and good for the team sense, since it strenghens the sense of community.“ 

Kenma‘s gaze moved off the dying coals right through Kei‘s eyes into his very soul. 

“And those are good for the team,“ Kenma said in a way that gave Kei cold shivers that had nothing to do with the cold air around them, „and consequently help with a win.“

Kei didn‘t dare breathe, until the far off sound of Fukurodani and Nekoma being chased by an angry Akaashi pulled him out of his head.

****

****

**#4 Kourota:**

"Then again, I doubt that's the only reason they want to do this." Kenma sighed. "We're only going to be spending a few more months together after all. They'd probably want to make as many moments memorable as possible."

Kei wondered, for a brief moment, that applied to Kenma too, for the words seemed to have a certain weight to them.

"I see," he hummed, which elicited a soft chuckle from the other boy.

Footsteps gradually grew louder until they stopped behind them.

"Looks like Akaashi here helped us get our morning warmup done." Kuroo panted, bent over with his hands on his knees. "On another positive note, I can barely feel the biting cold that comes with waking up so early."

"Ack! The word 'cold' is forbidden!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"I hope the two of you have reflected on your carelessness," Akaashi chided. "No more rituals, got it?"

"Bring the sacrificial lamb, my dear Kenma!"

"Stop calling the volleyball that, Kuro. And no, I'm not moving. Get it yourself."

"Ouch!" Kuroo splayed his hands on his chest. "How you wound me with your frosty bites, darling!"

"Here, I have the lamb!" Bokuto pulled a volleyball out of Gods knew where, and before Akaashi could confisticate it, he tossed it to Kuroo.

"Now we need the season's greetings, and the magical runes! Kenma dear?"

Kenma wordlessly pulled out a pack of uno cards—ah, the magical runes—and placed them on the ground.

"Season's greetings?"

"Kuroo-san, please stop. I won't let you set anything on fire." Akaashi sighed, exasperated.

"Aghaashi~" Bokuto whined. "Please?"

"No."

"Uwoooh!" an all too familiar and loud voice chirped. "What's going on here?"

"My greatest disciple! What are you doing here?" Bokuto turned to Akaashi. "Now you have to let us do the ritual!"

"Ri-Ritual?" Hinata squawked.]

"And why must I let you two burn down the training camp?" Akaashi asked.

"Because," Kuroo drawled, "there's two representatives of each tribe—the owls, the cats, and the crows! The numbers are just two perfect!"

"That's just a coincidence," Akaashi stated, looking absolutely done with the shenanigans.

"You say coincidence, I say destiny." Kuroo smirked. "The universe commands us to do this, Akaashi, and you can't deny it."

"That sounded so cool!" Hinata gushed. "Let's do it!"

Kei did think it was weird that Hinata had shown up at the right time, at the right place, but he inclined more to what Akaashi had noted.

"I'm interested too," Kenma said softly, but his words sliced through the conversation with ease. Akaashi seemed mildly surprised, and he sighed in reluctant acceptance.

"Democracy says we're doing it!" Bokuto hooted. "I used the right word there right, Akaashi?"

"Yes you did, Bokuto-san." He chuckled, and then turned to Kei. "What about you?"

Kei paused, but he knew what he wanted to do. "I guess I wouldn't mind seeing just how messy things can turn out."

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hinata cheered and gave each other high fives, while Kenma and Akaashi smiled.

This was going to be fun.

****

****

**#5 TsukkiNoNeko:**

Akaashi just slinked back into the back and found Tsukishima looking at the others with a look mixture of absolute horror and absolute disgust, like he couldn’t believe himself for signing up for this.

“I don’t think it’s too late to run away now,” Akaashi told his dear kouhai in a joking way.  
“If I may,” Tsukishima starts. “They may be acting like idiots, but it’s entertaining to watch them.”

As Tsukishima spoke, Akaashi hasd to endure witnessing Bokuto-san get a red paint (when did they get that?) and start painting the ball. He feels like now was a good time to stop them, but Kenma was still watching them without saying a word.

Though he had a sneaking suspicion Kenma was plotting something since Kuroo-san hid the other setter’s Switch for the day.

Ah, friendship…

“Wait, Hinata!” Akaashi was alarmed when the redhead pulled out a cutter. WHO LET HIM PACK THAT. “What are you doing?”  
“I was wondering if we could peel the volleyball…” Hinata looked like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  
“We are not using the volleyball as an actual sacrifice to summon anything,” Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “And we are not dissecting the ball.”  
“I wanna see what’s inside!” Hinata exclaimed, exuding the aura of a puppy about to fetch a ball.  
“There’s air inside the ball, Hinata,” Tsukishima quipped in, unable to hold back.

Akaashi felt shivers running down his spine when something cold and wet touched his cheek. He turned around to see a grinning Bokuto-san.

It didn’t take a full minute to figure out what happened.

“Did you just paint my cheek, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi wonders if he and Tsukishima will be ‘babysitting’ for the next few months.  
“There’s a chance,” Bokuto-san sounds proud of himself.

Akaashi resisted the urge to facepalm. It would just get paint all over his hands and Akaashi needed to maintain his image as the responsible one.

Although…

****

****

**#6 DanceInTheKitchen:**

What’s that saying? If you can’t beat them, join them? Tsukishima is responsible enough to handle Akaashi as well, and if he isn’t Suga will be here soon to help him. Akaashi lets his face morph into a grin.

“Hey Bokuto-san!” Akaashi yells, “Give me the volleyball and the paint right now!”

Tsukishima grins as Hinata and Bokuto both cry out. But Bokuto-san knows better than to ignore Akaashi, and so he reluctantly relinquishes the volleyball and paint over to Akaashi.

“Thank you, Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima says, with his smug smile and flashing glasses, “You are the only other responsible person here.”

“Sorry, Tsukishima” Akaashi says with a grin, “But I think I like having fun more than being responsible.” With that, Akaashi dunked his hand into the paint bucket and slapped it onto the volleyball. He then handed it to Bokuto-san, who was staring at him in awe, and gestured for Bokuto-san to hold it above his head.

Hinata immediately perked up when he realized where this was going. Akaashi and Hinata grinned at each other and took a deep breath. At that very same moment, the doors of the volleyball court opened and Daichi and Suga walked in.

Almost as soon as Suga and Daichi stepped into the gym, Hinata and Akaashi yelled out at the same time.

“WILSOOOOOOOOOON!”

Tsukishima gasped like a scandalized 18th century maiden, Bokuto-san was laughing hard enough that he almost dropped the ball, and Kenma had finally stopped plotting and was snickering at Kuroo’s surprised face. Daichi and Suga just stood in the doorway gaping at the scene in front of them.

“You know what, nope! I am not dealing with this today!” Suga said, slightly hysterically. He grabbed Daichi’s arm and dragged him right back out of the gym, calling a “sorry Tsukishima!” over his shoulder.

Akaasi felt a bit bad for Tsukishima, the poor boy looked like he was having an aneurysm.

****

****

**#7 MangaManiac**

“Suga-san you cannot leave them to me! I cannot be the only sane one in here.” Tsukishima yelled after Suga and Daichi, who refused to turn back towards him.

That was the exact moment where Tsukishima decided to give up on whatever was happening around him and simply go sit with Kenma in the corner. But of course before he could make it he was drug away from his only hope of salvation by Kuroo.

“C’mon Tsukki, you can’t leave yet.” Kuroo took him over to the bouncing balls of sunshine that were Hinata and Bokuto who were still obsessed with the painted volleyball.

“I hate you.” Tsukishima said as he stopped fighting the older boy. Of course, that’s when Akaashi walked up to him, and it was far too late by the time Tsukishima realized the paint was still in Akaashi’s hand.

“Tsukki it’s time to be one of us.” Akaashi said before he grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and shoved it into the paint, which got Bokuto hooting and Hinata laughing.

Kuroo never saw what was coming for him, Tsukishima immediately shoved his now paint covered hand against Kuroo’s chest. Which set everyone but Kuroo laughing, and then of course the paint wars were on. Kuroo grabbed the paint from Akaashi and got his hands covered in it and started chasing Bokuto, who started screeching and shoved Hinata at Kuroo. Which caused more and more chaos to ensue.

By the end the only one who didn’t have paint on them was Bokuto…. Somehow.

Even Kenma had been splashed at some point, and they slowly walked out of the gym to see Suga, and Daichi glaring at them for their current sorry state.

“You left me alone with them.” Tsukishima shrugged and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through until the end! :D We hope you liked it! We're all part of Toboe's Creative Chaos Server and if you would ever like to join in writing games with us, feel free! Here's a link: https://discord.gg/BDZGCBa.


End file.
